bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
Any reason to delete the 4th poll result, before even asking a source ? Mili-Cien Pic' Should we add this to Arrancar's Arc category ? Mili-Cien I say we need to update ichigo's current pic. More like the short-lived one of him and tensa zangetsu in front of a white backdrop. Isay this because that pic has to be old and ichigo is constanly in bankai, almost always. Shinigami-Sama 07:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Status as a Vizard Is the Soul Society aware that Ichigo is a Vizard? Ichigo brought out his mask quite naturally in DiamondDust Rebellion and surely Hitsugaya must have seen it. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 20:21, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Technically the movies are not considered cannon take the fact of Ikkaku's Bankai a lot of people saw it in the move however no mention of this was made of this in the current chapters, also Soul Society must either know or have some sort of idea on it remember that Byakuya saw his Hollow take over Ichigo once during their fight WhiteStrike 21:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, yes, Byakuya saw it. I was forgetting that. Thank you for the reply. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 06:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :I pretty sure they are aware of Ichigo's Vizard status. Captain Yamamoto saw Ichigo when he was fighting Captain Amagai. --- Klross1. ::Filler is non-canon. :P Big red01027 02:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Even though Byakuya saw Ichigo's hollow state, he may have not had knowledge of the Vizard events in Soul Society. They also may not really care as Ichigo is not an official member of the Gotei 13 and therefore isn't subject to their rules. plus, Ichigo is extremely tough and extremely well liked among captains; many would strongly disagree trying to arrest him. And anyone who tried would be beaten.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 11:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ichigo's Personality Why did it say that Ichigo likes Ririn and Nel.....I don't see why he does like them cause he only likes Rukia and Senna not Ririn and Nel....User:Ichi Ruki710 :Sign your comments. And no, you read it wrong. It says (or at least should say) that Ichigo IS LIKED by Ririn and Nel. Ririn has shown that she is jealous of Rukia's bond with Ichigo and Nel was also a bit jealous when she asks Rukia what her relationship with Ichigo is. Last I checked, there is nothing that says anything about him liking them in the same manner. Arrancar109 20:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Zangetsu I have a theory I will throw out; why Ulquiorra refers to Ichigo's Bankai Getsuga Tensho as being like Cero Obscuras- 1- Ichigo's inner hollow and the spirit of Zangetsu are said to be one and the same. I think that this also alters Zangetsu's abilities in Bankai form as well; the physical enhancements (speed, strength) are a product of Zangetsu's power, while the getsuga is a product of Ichigo's inner hollows power. There is a lot to support this- a- the fact that Ichigo didn't know how to use Getsuga in his fight with Byakuya until his hollow did it b- the fact that Ichigo using his Getsuga before mastering his hollow helped his hollow to come out c- in Ichigo's third fight with Grimmjow, Halibel said that it was more like a fight between two espada than anything else; when Ichigo dons his hollow mask, he becomes more like an espada; and his getsuga gets much stronger, as the Cero Obscuras aspect of it is enhanced --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 10:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Well it's too early to tell about your theory. It should be covered in the next couple of chapters, but Getsuga Tensho is NOT Hollow Ichigo's technique. Ichigo CAN use regular Getsuga Tensho in Shikai, not to mention retain it within Tensa Zangetsu before hollow Ichigo learned how. The only validity of your theory is that that Cero Obscuras looks similar to Getsuga Tensho, coupled with the fact that Hollow Ichigo learned Black Getsuga first. The reason Ichigo could not use Black Getsuga without his inner hollow appearing is simple- the more energy he expends the easier it is for the hollow to gain control. This is why he refused to go Bankai against Hiyori, so he could keep control. Bankai itself also uses plenty of reiryoku.Renji Abarai 21:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) He used getsuga before the hollow tok over. He learned it when he was training with Mr. hat and clogs (Can't spell his real name) Edit I removed the part about Unohana not being seen with Ichigo's Friends,it's not true,she has been seen taking with Sado. gohanRULEZ 17:31, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Not related at all with the article, but... I was wondering, the pronunciation "Zangetsu(ザンゲツ)" is the Katakana way to pronounce it. In that case, what is the pronunciation in Hiragana? I know 月 is pronounced as "tsuki(つき)" but what of 斬? Onemanga gives "Kitsuki" but I'm not exactly willing to follow it right away. Can someone please give me an answer? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 09:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Captain? Since when is Ichigo captain of the fifth division? ::Always correcting, Aunva 22:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) He isn't. There is a rumor going around saying that he might become a captain and it several fanfic people write that, but it's has not been confirmed. gohanRULEZ 23:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) That's a pretty stupid rumor. There's no way or reason that Kurosaki could/would become a captain, especially if it's the 5th Division Captain. At least not any time soon. Renji Abarai 23:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) That's what I thought ::Always correcting, Aunva 23:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Indeed. It is a stupid rumor. I can kinda see him being a Captain (after years upon years of proper training) gohanRULEZ 00:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) WHOA!!!! There are NO REFERENCES FOR ICHIGO (THE MAIN CHARACTER)'S PAGE! How long has this been going on-- Is there a reason? That's ridiculous! I put references for all my edits, but this was the first time I really edited Ichigo's article. Apparently I'm the first one to put a reference.... Is every body OK with this fact, cuz I guess I'm out of the loop. Renji Abarai 22:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I think that unless it's some really obscure information, most information can be assumed to have come from the anime or manga ::Always correcting, Aunva 02:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Suddenly, sudden hair growth! D: It's definitely the return of Hollow Ichigo. What do you guys think? Kaihedgie 14:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :That's what I think. It will be good to see it again. I want to see what his fully powered (tri-focused) Cero is like. ---Klross1. to tell you the truth after Ichigo died the hollow Ichigo was dying too then he forced Ichigo back with willpower after hearing Orihime's voice, and since Ichigo is probably not able to fight(you know.... cuz of the whole dying thing) so his hollow has taken over Ichigo's body and is now able to fight to the extent of the hollow powers- Alexfkdianna I'm not sure if that's what happened. My theory is that this is a Vizard's secondary release, similar to a Arrancar's secondary release demonstrated by Ulquiorra, his will to protect Orihime is probably what forced it out. Maybe... I think this will be the time when hollow Ichigo will return. Remember what he said to Ichigo during their last battle(the training with the Vizards) ? "If you really want to control my power, take care NOT TO DIE until I return, Ichigo!!!" - Bleach chapter 221, page 17. His long hair may be the prefiguration of his hollow form again. If you will remember his hollow form has long hair. It's just a theory but I really think he will become more of a hollow now.--Agate genbu 15:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) What I'm thinking is this: Ishida's lost hand is going to permanent, at the very least temporarily. Ichigo going full hollow will defeat Ulquiorra, but come at the price of inadvertently killing Inoue. That's why Ishida said he he would, "immediately regret agreeing," as though the event is past tense. (Or Ichigo gets control of the Hollow and becomes invincible, leading to what we can only hope is a ton of explanations for the power levels in Bleach.)--Renji Abarai 21:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I didn't really understand that who theory thread there Renji. But in any case I would agree that hollow form from the time when he fought the Vizards will be making a return. That would mean an internal conflict with the "hollow" Ichigo. It would seem this would be the time where Ichigo most likely comes to terms of what real power can be accessed with the hollow mask, something he would have probably gotten to sooner had he continued training, as Shinji wanted. As far as Ishida's hand I'm sure Orihime will heal it probably while Ichigo fights Ulquiorra, as loss of his hand takes away from his effectiveness as a quincy bowman. I stay away from the someone important dying thing until it actually happens there are currently way to many people on forums hoping someone dies, I can't help but wonder if people who think that a major character dying makes a story, actually knows anything about story telling or even if they actually like bleach. There are way to many comparisons to many many other anime shows that have nothing to do with this one. Orihime dying, I don't know where the train of thought comes from, she has been in Hueco Mundo for how long now, surrounded by Arrancar who could kill her and some who wanted to and she hasn't got so much as scratch on her the entire time stark, Nnoitra, Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra. She has been passed around the heavy hitters for a while now, if they wanted to kill her off they would have by now. Salubri 21:33, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I'm Pretty much 100% sure Ichigo's turning into a hollow, remember when hollow Ichigo said... "Ichigo, what do you think the difference between the king and his horse is? I'm not talking about some kiddy shit like 'one is a man and the other is a horse' or 'one has two legs and the other has four. If there were two beings with exactly same appearance, abilities and powers, and if one of them becomes the king and dominates the fight, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king, what do you think the difference between the two is? There's one answer: INSTINCT! What the being with the same power needs in order to achieve a greater power, what the one to become the king needs is that absolute lust for battle which seeks fight and desires power, shattering the enemy and destroying it without mercy! I mean that instinct for slaughter carved deep inside ourselves and sharpened completely! That's what you don't have! Any of that raw instinct! You fight with reason and try to beat others with reason! Just who are you going to slash with a sheathed sword? That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!" When Ichigo's hairs grows it resembles a mane, and who is the horse Hollow Ichigo or Ichigo, My guess is that they are becoming one. ------ User:Shuhei Hisagi/sig I'm guessing it will be Ichigo's hollow "ressureccion". He is already up to Ban Kai as as Shinagami, and the mask is like his 'first' release as a Hollow. dennis_o2 I think the something is missing here. Ichigo is not a hollow, the manifestation of the hollow thats been seen is a consciousness thing. Outside of that the hollow form which is where the hollow powers come from. For all purposes Ichigo is a Vizard. He has a mask allowing him access to hollow powers. Ichigo himself is not a hollow, the hollow form "reptile" is the part of him that is the hollow, they are not buddies or are on good terms they are at war with each other its the battle for control over his body. Arrancars have ressureccion which is no more then unsealing their true power, because in truth they are just hollows having gained the hollow version of Shinigami powers. Ichigo is not an Arrancar so he cant have a ressureccion. He is a Shinigami/Human that gained hollow powers. The mask is not the first release of a hollow. There is no proof of that. What is the interesting part is in a normal person you just become a hollow, the Vizards are the only beings ever to exist in the state they do. Arrancar have masks which is left over of their original hollow form. Vizards on the other hand put on masks. Ichigo's problem lies in how he hasn't truly beat his hollow self he won a battle but not the war. Which is what Shinji was trying to help him do before he took off. Not to mention Ichigo still hasn't even mastered the full capability of his zanpakuto, doesn't know kido, and doesn't know any more of a Vizards powers but the power augmentation. He doesn't use Cero or any thing. The Vizards have had a 110 years to master their zanpakuto for the lieutenants and their masks. Ichigo is gonna always be at the disadvantage when it comes to power cause he operating at the edge of what he could be capable of. The hollow form is gonna come out and if he doesn't do something its gonna control his body and he will lose that internal struggle. Salubri 02:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ichigo's fights Is it alright if I make a page that shows of all Ichigo's battles?(If I do this,it will be from memory,some fights might be forgotten.) gohanRULEZ 05:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Probably not. I remember someone around here tried something like this once before, but they were all taken down. Arrancar109 05:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ichigo's new Hollow form SleepyFans just released the chapter a little early. You have GOT to see what's goin' on D: :I checked. Guess most were wrong. Well, it's unclear as to whether it's the inner Hollow or Ichigo himself in control. I suspect that we're having another inner world conflict. He seems to have no intelligence, like Allon. Seriously, what's going on? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 17:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe because he already have a real hollow hole thats why or he just want to finish it faster and why they skip the part where he fight his inner hollow. It's most definitely the influence that Hueco Mundo has on Ichigo and his Vizard powers. As you could see in his fight with Grimmjow. The instant he put in that mask to fight him, it stayed on for the remainder of the match and he was even able to repair it too. Whatever it did, it surely evolved his Hollow form and powers, so much that I could possibly speculate he's on the level of Barragan now, bein' that he's the Segunda Espada and him merely rippin' off Ulquiorra's arm. The article for Hollow Ichigo speculates that if another encounter like this happened and if there was another inner world conflict, Ichigo would get full access to Hollow powers and the article for Ichigo notes similarities to an Arrancar, more like an Arrancar's Resurrecion. I'm guessin' Ichigo might become some weird hybrid of Vizard and Arrancar if he ever reverts back to human form. Kaihedgie 17:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Well, think about it. When the Vizards, in Turn Back the Pendulum, were turning into Vizards, they first assumed Hollow forms, like Ichigo's during his inner fight. Meaning, and this is just my opinion, that the first full Hollow Ichigo was a pre-mature form, like how the Vizards were, as they too were probably trying to stabilize their powers. After stabilization, maybe how Arrancar's and Shinigami's have two forms to their powers, maybe Vizards have two forms to their own Hollow abilities, suggesting it may be a possibility that the other Vizards may be able to enter a similar form. --Seireitou 19:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Well I think there is a slight preview of it in chapter 289 the "Scarmask" in colorpage all though can not be sure of it. :Just went back and saw the chapter and yes it has a close resemblance to how the mask looks now and no that I see it is four different forms of himself human (top right), Inner Hollow (bottom right), Shinigami (bottom left) and his new from (top right) I'm surprised that now speculations where seen when this chapter came out. We'll this proves once again that when Tite Kubo comes up with and idea he gets the whole picture from the beginning. WhiteStrike 22:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think thats it though, the horns are pointing downwards in Scarmask, but they are pointing upwards/forward in Ichigo's new form. And now that I closely examine it, this form looks like a combination of the hollow form he had while training under the Vizards (for instance the fur around the wrist and ankles, and his mask grew to cover his entire head and grew horns. this is similar to how a Arrancar releases, their body becomes a combination of their old hollow form and their human-like Arrancar form. --CloudHiro 17:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I just realized why Ichigo ripped off Ulqy's left arm: He took out Ishida's. That's just like when he cut off Yammy's right arm in retaliation for destroying Chad's. Ichigo's definitely got some kind of control in this form. Renji Abarai 18:49, 28 March 2009 (UTC) More like he's been completely consumed by his hollow instincts. - Zero - Talk 07:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I recently checked out untranslated pages of the next chapter. He is consumed by his instincts alright. His instincts to protect Orihime. I don't know exactly what is going on, but I do understand what he said. He's basically he turned his sword on Ishida and said "Must..Protect...Ori..hime" basicly he's mindlessly attacking anything and anyone who's getting close to Oriheme right now. --CloudHiro 01:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) So it's more of a merger between his human instincts to protect Orihime and his hollow instincts to destroy everything. Is that right? - Zero - Talk 06:57, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Ether that, or a transformation he was unable to access or control as of yet forced out by his will to protect Orihime. Ether a evolution of the hollow form or a complete merger between hollow and Shinigami as aposed to just dawning a mask, a full vizard form. --CloudHiro 10:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Secondary Vizard Release? We already know that Vizards and Arrancar are essentaly equal oppsites of each other, Arrancar are hollows that removed their masks and gained shinigami-like abilities, while Vizards are Shinigami who have become part hollow and gained hollow-like abilities by donning a hollow's mask. We also know that powerful Arrancar have gained a secondary release form as demonstrated by Ulquiorra, so is this recent tansformation, triggered by his will to protect Orihime, is Ichigo's Vizard secondary releace? :IIRC, Shinji told Ichigo that putting on the mask is only the first step to his Hollow powers, which would obviously mean there's a second step. RedXIV 22:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Thats basically how I've been lookin' at the entire time, since this new transformation. I just can't get the way Kensei looked 110 yrs ago when he was hollowfied and attacked the others. Salubri 23:03, 25 March 2009 (UTC) That was his Hollow form. The way I see it, when the Hollow comes out completely, they take the form of a normal, but powerful Hollow (like Ichigo when he was doing his vizard training). This is probably a full merger of Hollow and Shinigami, or the full Vizard form.--CloudHiro 01:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) New Hollow/Vizard Form thumb|left Vinak963 01:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Take note of the holein his chest...the vizards dont hav it.... only as far as we know, if it is a secondary vizard release, it would bring them closer to hollows due to the full extent of shinigami and hollow powers being released in perfect sinc. It wouldnt be all that supriseing if such a merger resulted in a hollow hole forming.--CloudHiro 19:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) High-Speed Regeneration? Judging by the last episode, I think it's logical to assume that Ichigo has gained some sort of Regeneration ability, either because of his Hollow side showing true power, or the crumbling of his new mask. — Abedeus 07:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Would it be safe to.... Drop shinigami from his species due to by definition a vizard is a shinigami who has gained hollow powers?Crimsonterminator1000 04:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) True enough but he has not been officially seen as a Vizard by the vast majority of those he comes in contact with even those closest to him don't really know much of anything about the vizards or what one is or that ichigo is one truely Orihime who has met the vizards and have somewhat a knowledge of them are surprised with the power ichigo possesses. Soul Society by large consider him a substitute shinigami. It might be only realistic to change when it becomes public knowledge, so as not to confuse the fact that while the vizards themselves are considered as such it is pretty much only amongst themselves. If that makes any bit of sense lol. Salubri 04:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't say that. True enough, he has hollow powers, but as of yet there is no proof that the "Vizard" are a race. It's possible that it is just the name of the group that Shinji leads, a group which Ichigo refused to join (he only sought out their help for his own gain). So it should remain "shinigami"; Vizard in itself is still a debatable term. Mohrpheus 20:52, 20 May 2009 (UTC) By the definition arrancar arent a race either just a group. As in your response what makes them different then a hollow. Salubri 21:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Not really. Arrancar have been defined as a race in the series. Not every arrancar has been a part of the same faction, nor have they ever been referred to in a sense that "Arrancar" was a group name. How could it be so, if the Espada is a group of Arrancar? What I'm saying is that the only Vizard we've seen have been a part of that one group. Seeing as they coined the term (being the first ones to ever hollowfy, apparently), "Vizard" is possibly the accepted term for the new race, but never has it been implied that it wasn't just the name of their group ("Join us, Ichigo" or whatnot). Mohrpheus 00:29, 21 May 2009 (UTC) So besides the fact that even ichigo acknowledges he is one when first meeting the arrancar. It is pretty much determined as well that they are no longer shinigami in the sense of what they have become. Your argument is that because they are the first in only one's their a group despite the fact that theyre something else entirely and because the espada are a group within the arrancar the term arrancar can't be called a group but a species. Thats not much of an argument. Ichigo clearly refers to himself as one and he also clearly doesnt want to be apart of their "grouping" together but their is no denial of what he is. They're a group because of necessity not for any particular purpose. Ichigo is one as has been stated and yet he has no wish to be part of the group (as in he doesnt want to hang with them thats what they meant for him to stay with them) and yes fortunately as the first of a species they do have the right to name themselves whatever they choose. Its like saying because the bounts are all together theyre just a group and thats not their species. But the fact is they are a species and they make up a group because they are together. Salubri 00:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) So could we add hollow to it? Crimsonterminator1000 16:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Kido Due to his growth rate,If Ichigo were to receive training in kido arts,how long would it take him to master them? gohanRULEZ 16:34, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Kido seems to be something that either your good or your not which Ichigo probably would never master even if he was taught. it just requires to much his personality wouldnt fit with it. If anything he would be a practitioner but its doubtful he would ever master it because of the state of mind you have to put yourself into, recitation of basically a haiku as incantation, and then being of the mindset and discipline to do spells without incantation. I mean look a renji he can barely do kido without it blowing up in his face and kenpachi for obvious reasons cant do it at all. In this issue ichigo's personality fits more like those two. Salubri 17:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) So He would be able to use it,but on a low level? gohanRULEZ 18:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC) if it ever got to that point yea. Salubri 18:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :the closest thing to kido he has used is the cannon ball thing (the help he got in training for it's uses, he was tought the basis for all kido) Fawcettp 00:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) The primary reason he can't use it now is because he can't really control his spiritual energy. It's the same reason that he has a full-time release zanpakuto and why his sealed zanpakuto was so large. Essentially, his situation regarding kido is the same as Kenpachi's. It's possible that with training he could get good at it (he is one of the smartest students in his school after all), but like Salubri said, it doesn't seem like an ability that would match his personality. Even so, if he did manage to gain better control of his spiritual power, it's possible that Zangetsu would be sealed. Mohrpheus 01:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hm.True,but would that be a bad thing if Zangetsu was sealed? Wouldn't it mean that his Hollow would have a harder time gaining control? gohanRULEZ 01:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I don't know about that, but it would certainly help conserve his spiritual power. Not like he'd have to, considering he has so much of it anyway. Mohrpheus 01:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Zangetsu abilities? Okay, this article says that Zangetsu's only ability is Getsugho (sorry if I spelled it incorrectly), but during his fight with Kenpachi, Zangetsu clotted Ichigo's blood so he could try to land the deathblow. What about that?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:00, 24 May 2009 (UTC)